


The Hellhound: To Hell and Back (part 1) (Jordan Parrish imagine)

by CreativeUniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Jordan Parrish, F/M, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Protective Jordan Parrish, jordan parrish/original character, jordan parrish/reader - Freeform, lydia martin - Freeform, scott McCall - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeUniverse/pseuds/CreativeUniverse
Summary: It's always been hard for Y/N to understand this crazy world she lived in. She always felt different, but didn't know why. And while she kept trying to figure it out, she crossed path with this handsome man who she instantly fell for. The only problem; he's an officier of the law, and she just turned 18. Not to mention he's a hellhound.Somehow she's drawn to him, and this attraction between them is fire.





	The Hellhound: To Hell and Back (part 1) (Jordan Parrish imagine)

« It always starts the same way. I’m alone, in the forest. I’m running, but I don’t know where to, or who I’m running from. I can feel the fear, it’s like … like … it’s eating me alive, like I already know what’s coming next. Then there’s Jordan, not far from where I am. He’s shouting at me, but I can’t hear. All I see is that awful creature in front of him. He has a blade in his hand. It doesn’t look like a regular blade, it’s shiny, and small… I know here’s ready to kill him, I know we’re about to lose the fight, so I run harder and push Jordan out of the way.»

« Then what ?»

« Then I die saving him»

« How Shakespearian of you»

The young girl standing against her bedroom window turned around to look at her friend. It was easy to guess just how scared she was. Her restlessness was betraying her.  
Taking a short intake of breath, she starred back at the trees through the glass, barely visible at this time of night.

« I know what you’re going to say» She muttered. « That it wasn’t real, that maybe the stress of everything going on around us is getting to me. That it was just … a nightmare»

« Was it?» The girl sitting on the bed spoke.

« It … it didn’t feel like a dream, Lydia. It felt … it felt like I was standing in a graveyard.» She admitted.

She heard her friend sight and, once again, turned to look at her.

« Is it possible it could have been a … sort of a vision ?» Lydia wondered.

« I’m not like you guys, I don’t have any superpowers»

« It took me a while to figure out I was a banshee»

« Well, I’m human. Nothing special about that» She closed the conversation.

Lydia pursed her lips, not wanting to press the subject.

« Have you talked to Parrish about it ?» The banshee asked her friend.

The teenager shook her head, leaning back on her bed and starring absently at the ceiling.

« I don’t see the point. He’s … Something’s changed with him» She stated.

« What do you mean ?»

« He’s taking his distance» She confided. «All I get is formal greetings and non-existent smiles»

« … Did you kissed ?» The red hair woman asked.

Her friend chuckled.

« What ? What did I say ?» Lydia seriously replied.

« I basically told you we don’t talk anymore, and you ask me if we kissed, Lydia.» She laughed.

« Well, you guys were pretty close… And you kinda blush every time you catch him starring at you»

« That’s not true!»

« I think you’re the last one to find out you’ve got it bad of the deputy, Y/N/N» Lydia joked.

The girl next to her rolled her eyes.

« It doesn’t matter. Nothing is going to happen between us. Ever. » She sadly answered.

« How do you know if you keep avoiding him…»

« I’m not …» She stopped when she saw the look Lydia was giving her. «Okay, I might have tried to avoid him… for a while…»

« See, that wasn’t so hard to admit now, was it ?»

« It’s useless, Lyd’» She told her friend. « All he sees is my eighteen years of life. I’m just a teenager trapped in a supernatural mess he happens to be involved in.»

« Wanna know my opinion ?» The banshee spoke, laying down next to the young girl.

« Do I have a choice ?»

« Not really, no» She smiled. « He’s scarred, Y/N.»

She turned her head to look at her when she heard her friend chuckle.

« Think about it for a second. He’s a deputy, the Sheriff’s right hand. He’s literally the embodiment of law … when he’s not the hellhound.»

« Your point ?»

« He’s, what, five or six years older than you are ? That doesn’t seem like a lot, but you’re still in high school. While you’re in math, he’s out investigating murders. He’s got feelings for you, we all know it, but like it or not, he’s a deputy, and he’s got an image to keep up»

« Why do I always get myself into impossible situation, Lyd’ ?» She said after a while.

Lydia patted her friend’s leg and was about to reply when they heard a phone going off. Y/N grabbed it under her pillow and quickly picked it up.

« Hello ?» She answered.

« Hey, Y/N/N»

She recognized the voice immediately and rolled her eyes, already annoyed.

« What d’you want, Stiles?» She playfully replied.

« So nice to hear you to» He ironically joked.

« I’m kinda in the middle of something so make it quick»

« Is it a date?» He inquired. «Please tell me deputy sexy brown eyes finally had the guts to ask you out»

« Deput… what ? You … what ?»

Her confusion made her friend laugh. Curious to what was going on, Lydia got close enough to hear the conversation.

« Hey, Stiles!» She greeted him.

« Lydia ?» The young boy answered in surprise. « Wait … what is Lydia doing with you and Parrish?»

« I never said I was with Jordan»

« First name basis, huh ?» He teased her.

Lydia chuckled.

« Keep going and I’ll hurt you, Stilinski»

« Hey, don’t use the last name, I was joking!» He laughed.

« Get to the point, Stiles» She pushed him to continue.

He sighed, already hating the perspective of crushing their night with, once again, a bad news.

« You need to get to Scott’s» He told them.

« What happened ?» Lydia seriously asked.

« We’re not sure yet»

« Please tell me it’s not another monster …» Y/N complained.

« Or any other type of killer» Lydia added.

« Well technically no one is dead»

« … Yet»

« I’ll explain. Get here asap»

And with that he hung up, leaving the girls to wonder what was actually going on.  
Without saying anything, they both walked out of the house. Y/N lived in the same neighborhood as Scott, only a couple houses down the street. They shouldn’t have taken too long to get there. They wouldn’t have if Y/N hadn’t stopped in her tracks, turning around and looking at the empty road, only lit by the street lights at this hour of the night. 

« Y/N ?» Lydia called.

She didn’t hear her. Eyes wide opened, she seemed to be searching for something around her. There was no wind, but she could swore she could hear it, almost like a whisper, distant and cold. She turned to her friend, for a moment wondering what was happening. That’s when she heard it. Faint but clear. A voice whining behind her.

« What ?» Lydia pushed when she saw her friend’s frightened expression. « Y/N what’s going on?»

« Do you hear it?» The girl muttered.

« Hear what ?»

Lydia took a couple of steps toward her friend, looking around for any sign of threat. Her phone was already in her hand, the number of their alpha written on the screen.  
Y/N’s heart was racing. She felt so scarred and she couldn’t figure out why. She felt a gush of air, the atmosphere suddenly chilling. She turned, slowly, her eyes on the concrete. The sound did not stop, only grew louder, giving her an atrocious headache.  
She raised her gaze when she heard a door slamming. That’s when she saw it. Where an instant before there was no-one at all now stood a girl. It was no more than a distortion of the light, a human cut out of colors that weren’t right. She stood barefooted, almost translucent, her finger pointing across the road to an empty house. There was a sale sign next to it. The windows were all closed, all except one, and where the girl once stood, there was not a flick of light. One moment she was there, the next, she was standing in front of that house, her face completely passive as she looked back at the frightened teenager.  
Y/N took a step closer, drawn to the mysterious apparition. No more than a second later, the air was rent with a scream that was so piercing she collapsed on the floor, hands clamped over her ears. The girl was no longer there and everything around her was spinning.

« Y/N!» She heard someone shout.

She opened her eyes, the memories of what had just happened shaking her to the core. Lydia stood a couple feet away from her, alert and worried. She hadn’t heard her friend making a phone call but Stiles and Scott were there, next to her, trying to get her back to reality.  
When the alpha tried to touch her, she coiled back.

« Y/N, it’s me» He gently spoke, as if talking to a child. « It’s Scott»

« Scott …» She repeated in a whisper.

He helped her sit on the ground while Stiles took his jacket off and put it on her shivering body.

« You alright ?» He asked.

She shook her head, slowly coming back to her senses.

« Can you tell me what happened ?»

She started sobbing, the emotions way too much to take in. The alpha sat next to her, taking the girl in his arms.

« I’m scarred, Scott» She admitted in a mutter only he could hear.

« Scarred of what ?»

She did not answer, only pointed at the house, like that girl had done a moment ago.  
Scott and Stiles looked back at Lydia, hoping for an explanation.

« I don’t know» She told them. « We were walking and she just … she just stopped. She was fine and she started freaking out»

« She’s dead» Y/N suddenly talked.

Stiles kneeled down in front of her, worry written across his face.

« Who’s dead, Y/N ?» He inquired.

« The girl. She’s dead, Stiles.»

« What girl ?»

Once again, she pointed at the house. Stiles took a look back then turned to Scott.

« Go check it out» Scott said. « I’ll stay with Y/N»

Lydia put a comforting hand on her best friend’s back, making sure she was alright before she joined Stiles.  
The teenager watched them go, resting her head on Scott’s shoulder.

« Do you want to talk about it ?» He softly asked.

« I don’t know what happened» She admitted.

« What do you mean ?»

« I just … I just felt like something was wrong and she looked … hurt.»

« She ? Are you talking about Lydia ?»

She sighed, closing her eyes as if it would make the memories disappear.

« You’re gonna think I’m crazy, Scott»

« You know that’s not true»

He took her hand in his, hoping to appease her.

« I don’t know what it was … I felt scarred and I didn’t know why and then… I saw a girl, on the street. She was … almost … almost like …»

« Like what ?» Scott pushed her to keep going.

« Like a ghost»

« A ghost ?»

« Yes»

« Then what ? Did she attacked you ?»

« No. I don’t think she wanted to. She showed me the house. She looked so…dead»

Before the alpha could answer, Stiles and Lydia walked out of the door, both looking very alert. The red hair girl stayed back, a phone in her hand, talking animatedly to someone.  
Y/N stood up, helped by her friend, hoping to hear it was just a very, very bad dream.

« We’ve got a problem» Stiles stated.

« What is it ?» Scott asked.

Stiles warily starred at Y/N, almost afraid of her reaction.

« We found a dead body »

The teenager put a hand to her mouth, trying to keep herself from going crazy.

« What … what did she look like ? » She immediately asked, praying it was just a crazy coincidence.

« What ? »

« The girl, did she have long blond hair and a scar on her forehead ? Did she wore a red dress with flowers ? Were her nails painted in pink ? » She talked fast, she was one second away from breaking down.

Stiles looked surprise for a second and didn’t stare at her, but at Scott.

« Okay, now that’s disturbing. »

« Did she look like that? » Scott calmly asked him.

He didn’t answer, simply nodded.

« Okay, I’m not freaking out » Y/n told them. « At least not yet, but what the fuck is going on with me ?! »

« Well … honestly … » Stiles started before he caught Scott’s eyes and shut up instantly.

He cleared his throat, turning back as Lydia joined them.

« I called the police, they should be here soon »

« What did you tell them ? » Y/N asked.

« The truth. That we found a body »

« Did you say anything about … about me ? »

« Unless you’d like a one way trip to Eichen House, we better keep that between us »

They all silently agreed.

« What is ‘’that’’ exactly ? I mean … we don’t know what happened except that Y/N just magically found a dead body » Stiles said, earning a look from everyone. « Touchy subject, got it … »

« How did I do that? » Y/N asked out loud. « How did I see her ? »

« See her ? » Lydia and Stiles spoke at the same time.

« The girl. She saw her … ghost. That’s how she found the house » Scott explained.

« You saw a ghost ? » Stiles practically shouted.

« Do you think it has something to do with your dreams ? » Lydia inquired.

« What dreams ? » Scott replied.

« More like vision » Lydia added.

« They’re not visions » Y/N insisted. « They’re just dreams. Nothing weird about that »

« You just officially enter the circle of bizarre people of Beacon Hills » Stiles told her.

« Jeez, thanks Stiles. I feel so much better now » She rolled her eyes.

Once again, Scott looked at his friend, silently shutting him up.

« Don’t worry, Y/N » He reassured her. « We will figure out what’s happening with you »

« How ? »

« That’s a conversation we will have later. The police is almost here »

And with that the conversation was over. They didn’t look at each other, didn’t add another word, all were wondering was what happening. Once again, they were up against something they knew nothing about.


End file.
